Adagio Dazzle
On-Screen Appearance Double Doors Adagio opens double doors and walks right into the Battlefield Amulet Meter Adagio has a build up where if she doesn't use an Attack that involves magic from her Amulet, It will grow stronger. Special Attacks Neutral Special - Under My Spell Adagio uses her singing voice to Brainwash an opponent to let him/her assist Adagio. Brainwashed Opponents can get back to normal if they get hit. If the Amulet is at its full power, The Brainwashed opponent will attack the other opponent like it's CPU controlled. Side Special - Sonic Shriek Adagio will let out a shriek that can stun opponents. Unlike Shrek's roar, It's faster and more powerfull. If the amulet is at its full power, Adagio can sing longer and change direction of the shriek. Up Special - Siren Wings Adagio will swoop up with her Siren Wings. A faster and less controlable version of Fox's Up B. If the Amulet is at it's full power, Adagio can fly upward with fire Down Special - Don't Touch my Amulet! This is a counter like move. Adagio will block a punch by grabbing her opponents arm and slamming them to the ground. Adagio can throw opponents in other directions to Final Smash - Full Siren Form Adagio changes into her Siren Form. Much like Giga Bowser, But Adagio's full amulet powers are her moveset and are way more stronger. after a while, Adagio changes back to her normal self KOSFX KOSFX1: AH KOSFX2: Idiots! Star KOSFX: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Screen KOSFX: Doo Taunts Up: (Evil Laughs) Sd: Just follow my lead! Dn: (Singing) Oh, what's so wrong with a little competition? Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Now you're under my spell... Victory 2: (Singing) Welcome to the show... Victory 3: (To Player) Please excuse them...They're idiots Victory 4: (Against Sonata Dusk) Fine. We'll get some Tacos Eventually... Lose/Clap: (Humiliated) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol EQG Logo Victory Music EQG RR: Under Our Spell Kirby Hat Adagio's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default *Red ® *Blue (Sonata) *Green (Aria) *EQG Pinkie Pie colors *EQG Trixie colors *Sunset Shimmer colors *Freddy Fazbear Wear *Cheerleader wear *Sans wear Trivia *Adagio is now a character with a Build Up Video Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Endgame Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:Equestria Girls Category:Rainbow Rocks Category:Pure Evil Category:Female Category:Leader Category:Orange Category:Purple Category:Pink Category:Gold Category:Main Antagonist Category:Dazzling Category:Bosses Category:Team Toon Category:Smash Bros Lawl: Crazefest Category:Very Pure Evil Category:Most Evil of them all Category:Sexy Characters Category:Cute Characters Category:Hasbro Category:My Little Pony Category:Bosses (Lawl Toon) Category:Best Villain Category:League of Villains Category:Sirens Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Singer Category:Good Singers Category:Flexible Category:Kawaii Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:One Time Character Category:Build-Up Characters Category:Every Villain Is Lemons Category:Girlz Club Villains Category:Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros. Category:Bosses (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Bros.) Category:Members of the Subspace Emissary Category:Bacon Hair